


[Podfic] Damage

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon References, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Palace, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Build, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WIP Post series 3 podfic. From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1804192">text</a>: No damage could ever be truly repaired. John would not be the same.</p><p>Or, what happened after the tarmac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804192) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> This is very much a work in progress, but if I don't start posting, the editing will never end. Updates should pop up every other week. 
> 
> The story is emotionally difficult for a while yet, so pace yourself accordingly.

cover art by finnagain, [intricatearticulation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/pseuds/intricatearticulation), and [avawatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1 

### Download

[Chapter 1, MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qun17aoq4dl9vwl/Damage_Chapter1.mp3) | 00:30:06 | 28 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 1, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t666tsflcgqn7r8/Damage_Chapter1.m4b) | 00:30:06 | 39 MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not an easy chapter, particularly for John.
> 
> Also, dissertation research apparently does take up a lot of time. Sorry for the snail's pace.

cover art by finnagain, [intricatearticulation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/pseuds/intricatearticulation), and [avawatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1 

### Download

[Chapter 2, MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hrms9xbys5ekxj1/Damage_Chapter2.mp3) | 00:26:21 | 24 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m1ei641zi01qe5b/Damage_Chapter2.m4b) | 00:26:21 | 35 MB


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to 221b and tries to survive the immediate future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is really suffering here so be prepared to either laugh at my acting or have your heart torn to pieces. There are funny bits, and heart warming bits too, but the grief is strong.
> 
> New target: Get this finished before the special is aired! Editing this will be my treat after each long day of research and writing.

cover art by finnagain, [intricatearticulation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/pseuds/intricatearticulation), and [avawatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 3 

### Download

[Chapter 3, MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/so3pd23978li0yp/Damage_Chapter3.mp3) | 00:33:11 | 31 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 3, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9cbxr5pmh7qo7n6/Damage_Chapter3.m4b) | 00:33:11 | 46 MB


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can life at 221B become "normal" again after Mary's funeral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Who knew this WIP would continue to progress after a year of silence? My thanks to [IamJohnLocked4life](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life) for betaing this chapter and cheerleading my return to this project. 
> 
> The raw performances for the remaining chapters are recorded, so it's just a matter of my editing what I have into something satisfying. No promises on a timeline to completion, but I'm still committed to getting the whole thing up before series 5 ; p

cover art by finnagain, [intricatearticulation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/pseuds/intricatearticulation), and [avawatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 4 

### Download

[Chapter 4, MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uanbcbkj15vtxgv/Damage_Chapter4.mp3) | 00:37:15 | 36 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 4, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bo7d7pvq1d7q4kw/Damage_Chapter4.m4b) | 00:37:15 | 53 MB


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reaches a new limit. (O.O)

cover art by finnagain, [intricatearticulation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/pseuds/intricatearticulation), and [avawatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawtsn)

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 3 

### Download

[Chapter 3, MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6fu7kcadnot95lk/Damage_Chapter5.mp3%0A) | 00:28:20 | 27.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 3, M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/misppxmcxz36psr/Damage_Chapter5.m4b) | 00:28:20 | 39.5 MB


End file.
